


NYADA

by smileyarmy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Bullying, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is getting bullied at NYADA but hides it from Kurt and everyone else. He stops eating and isn’t his usual cheerful self. Kurt doesn’t find out until he finds Blaine having a breakdown in the loft when he thinks no one will be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYADA

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is getting bullied at NYADA but hides it from Kurt and everyone else. He stops eating and isn’t his usual cheerful self. Kurt doesn’t find out until he finds Blaine having a breakdown in the loft when he thinks no one will be home.
> 
> TW: Eating disorder, bullying

Blaine couldn’t believe that he was finally having his first day at NYADA. He was going to the same school as his fiancé! He was starstruck as he walked into the main hall and looked around for a sign that would take him to dance, his first lesson of the day. Sure, he’d been shown during his orientation but he was so excited about apartment hunting with Kurt later in the day that he had forgotten the route.

"Hey" he asked a person who looked like they knew where he was supposed to go, "Do you know where AP Dance is?" The person looked Blaine up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren’t you a little young for Advanced Dance?" The woman asked and Blaine smiled an award winning smile.

"Yes I am, but Miss Tibideaux believed that I would excel in the Advanced class” He told her, getting a small glare which he shook off, everyone at NYADA would be a diva and he knew that he would get resented for being pushed forward.

The woman told him where to go and he gladly ran off, thanking her as he headed towards the class. He didn’t want to be late on his first day.

He still couldn’t find the classroom, even with the directions that the woman had given him. Until he finally broke and asked a teacher. He was on the wrong side of the school. The woman had lied to him.

 

When he finally made it to the class, he saw the woman sat near the back and she glared at him. As did everyone else. Blaine didn’t think much of it and stood to the side.

He did excel with the group, easily mastering the steps that he was being taught and easily rising to be the best in the class. It was after a few weeks that the rest of the class had had enough of the stupid bowtie wearing dork that was taking away their performance time.

So during routines, they would accidentally bump into him, kick him, make him out of time. It was all accidental, Blaine thought as he had to re correct his footwork so he was in time again. They really couldn’t be that petty…could they?

He finally saw that they could when the teacher turned her back and he was pushed forward into the bar that hung around the classroom. It hurt and he had bruises later that he had to cover up. Kurt couldn’t find out, it would kill him knowing that he was going to a school which was attacking him and it was Kurt who had made him go. Kurt’s guilt would eat him up. He just had to have courage that they would get over it.

"Hey, Anderson, aren’t you a little…fat, for NYADA?” someone whispered in his ear during a number. He didn’t think he was fat, he was average weight. They were just trying to get to him. He wasn’t fat.

His resolve started to waver when he found notes in his dance locker covered in the word fat. Maybe he was a little over the norm, he could easily shave off a few pounds. So he would skip meals, or eat enough to satisfy Kurt and then throw the rest out. He thought that he was loosing weight, as the notes lessened. But then they doubled in number and he quit eating all together.

He was getting close to breaking, to calling it quits and asking to be moved down to normal dance. Then at least he would be treated nicely. But Kurt was so proud of him, for getting into AP dance. He waited until the door shut, signalling that he was alone.

Tears fell from his eyes as a sob ripped from him. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t be two people. Blaine the bullied and fat kid or Blaine the confident dancer. He couldn’t play two parts at once, it was killing him. The other dancers were right, he was too young to be in their class.

He buried himself under a tower of blankets, sobbing. He froze when two arms encircled him. He could hear muffled shushes as Blaine continued to cry. He didn’t need to see him to know that it was Kurt. He must have come back for something.

Blaine poked his head out from under the blankets, eyes red as he looked into Kurt’s beautiful blue ones.

"Baby, what’s wrong?" Kurt asked softly. Only Kurt could ask what was wrong without sounding judgemental. Blaine blinked a few times to get rid of the wetness behind his eyes.

He told Kurt, he’d never felt more relieved in telling a secret. He told him about the shoves, the notes, everything. He could tell that Kurt was angry. Furious. But he kept calm because Blaine needed him to be calm.

"I love you" Blaine whispered once he was done, they had moved so Blaine’s head was lying on Kurt’s chest.

"I love you too" Kurt responded instantly, pressing a soft kiss into his curls. Blaine was glad that he only had to be once person around Kurt and that was Blaine.


End file.
